coldgatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coldgate's Universe: Preacher
Coldgate's Universe: Preacher is an upcoming 2019 Christian-themed horror film directed by ''Big Idea's ''Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki, and produced by and starring Kit Harington as the titular character. Set as one of many prequels to the Coldgate's franchise, the film will air on HBO on February 23 2019. PLOT Set in 2000, the film focuses on a younger Preacher (Kit Harington), who was once a young Church priest named Corbin Levitt, as he discovers the deadly and horrific truth of the Preacher mantle, while also slowly accepting it altogether. CAST *Kit Harington as Corbin Levitt / Preacher, a young priest and the future Preacher who goes undercover in discovering the deadly and horrific truth of his Church's Preacher mantle. He also has a part-time job at Gonzo's Comicz, the comic book store his friend Jack owns. *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Andre Collins, a young priest at the Preacher church who long awaits to become the next Preacher, unaware of the true motives of the mantle. *Emily Tennant as Emily Burton, a newcomer young priest at the Preacher church who is looking to kill the Preacher as revenge for killing her father. **Ava Acres as Emily Burton (13 years old) *Joan Cusack as Sister Marionette, a nun at the Preacher Church and respected wife of Father Morton. *Vince Vaughn as Father Morton, the head of the Preacher Church and respected husband of Sister Marionette who is also the current holder of the Preacher Mantle. *Chrissy Metz as Sister Jose, a nun at the Preacher Church who is trying to escape after finding out the true motives of the Preacher mantle. *Giovanni Ribisi as Kip Klemonts, an off-duty, on-duty police officer who is investigating the crimes of Father Morton, even going as far as to disguising himself as a priest of the Preacher Church. *Jesse Plemons as Father Hendrix, a veteran priest at the Preacher Church who spends most of his job doing confessionals. *Octavia Spencer as Sister Lynch, a nun at the Preacher Church who is also a lead choir singer there. *Craig T Nelson as Dustin Levitt, a retired police officer and father of Corbin. *Ariel Winter as Hailee Johnson, a veteran visitor at the Church and daughter of Andrea and George Johnson. *Casey Cott as Ryan Collins, a former priest at the Preacher Church who quitted due to his brother's obsessive behavior. He now works as a newcomer police officer. *Pan "RebelTaxi" Pizza as Jack Gonzo, the owner of Gonzo's Comicz and best friend of Corbin who has been following the Coldgate's Curse. *Sean Penn as Nelson Pitt / The Original Preacher, the founder of the Preacher Church and the very first Preacher who is responsible for the death of Emily's father. He is currently in hiding in the attic, waiting to destroy his next victim. **Frank Welker as Nelson Pitt / The Original Preacher (voice) *Steven Blum as Officer Jackson Cummings, a San Jose police officer who is deeply investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Mark Hamill as Sheriff Mick Fitzgerald, the head sheriff of the San Jose Police Department who is doing whatever he can to end the Coldgate’s Curse once and for all. *Maura Tierney as Leslie Suroham, a frequent and undercover visitor of the Preacher Church who has seen the evil the Preacher mantle has to offer. *Kelly McCreary as Kyla Hudson, an employee at Gonzo's Comicz and Corbin's girlfriend. *Ashleigh Murray as Sister Cara, a nun at the Preacher Church and newcomer choir singer. *Mark Ryan as Joe Burton, a fisherman and Emily's uncle who adopts her following her father's death. *Noah Antwiler as Kenny The Drunk Priest, a drunk priest who's constantly bickering about the true motives of the Preacher mantle. *Toby Turner as Billy Combo, a priest at the Preacher Church who had a horrible past, which he hides in order to avoid getting killed. *Austin "Post Malone" Post as H, a demon and one of three servants of Pitt. *Toby "TobyMac" McKeehan as E, a demon and one of three servants of Pitt. *Luke Bryan as L, a demon and one of three servants of Pitt. *Darrel Guilbeau as Jude Hawthorne, a San Jose police officer and Jackson's partner. *Phil Vischer as Kyle Burton, a veteran priest and Emily's late father who was killed by Pitt when Emily was 13 years old. *Mark Wahlberg as Jaxx, an employee at Gonzo's Comicz. *Laura Luke as Paramedic *Mike Nawrocki as Officer #1 *Jerrid Foiles as Officer #2 *Orlando Belisle Jr. as Officer #3 *Brian Lewis as Comic Book Geek #1 *Sarah Lewis as Comic Book Geek #2 *Brian Irving as Comic Book Geek #3 *The Church Sisters as Demon Priests working for Pitt *Rebecca Sugar as Just Fired Nun